empty classroom
by Embasan
Summary: Vash Zwingli is waiting for Lovino Vargas in the empty classroom they promised to meet in for a partner project. Lovino is late, and Switzerland finds him dozing off in a very unexpected place.


Paperwork was a good way to pass the time.

By "good", in a sense it helped Vash's temper from rising to unknown heights before exploding into an irritable and hostile mood. For the umpteenth time, he checked the clock over the chalkboard, where the class schedule was written and the day and month were displayed accordingly to the side.

Lovino Vargas, his project partner was still nowhere in sight. He was 15 minutes late.

The light from the midday sun was casting from the wide school windows, bringing a glow to everything in the unused room full of odd chairs and tables, with one white sheet over a line of chairs near the open window. The window was open, and a breeze casually made its way through the perimeter of the room, refreshing Vash's otherwise burned out nerves.

It was so terribly late, that Vash took up his waiting with doing most of his take home assignments as he was sitting on a desk, the folders and notebooks on his lap as he calculated equations and binomials. Absentmindedly, he began tapping his pencil on the edge of the notebook, stealing glances at the clock positioned at the head of the classroom over the green of the chalkboard.

 _"Where the hell is he?"_ He hissed under his breath, his sharp pale green eyes staring at the door, expecting it to open and the stupid elder Italian brother would show up and actually help him get the project started. It was only the second day of the project, but Vash, much like his cousin Ludwig, liked to keep things orderly and on time at the very least so he could spend less of his precious time at school and more of it in peace at his house with his beloved sister Lili.

The Swiss man didn't hate the guy, but Lovino didn't exactly keep a very good track record of being a very punctual or agreeable person.

Not that Vash cared. He just wanted to get this damn project done already so he could go home and not be bothered with anyone again.

The blonde watched as the minute hand moved three places, and Vash Zwingli growled in impatience. "He didn't get lost or something, did he? Last time I checked, this school wasn't that ginormous and it's the middle of the school year."

The line of chairs caught the blonde's eye, the wind making the sheet dance but it wasn't until he realized upon closer inspection that each time the sheet exhaled, it was being held up by something.

Something that was most likely underneath.

Vash slid from the desk top, leaving his pencils and notebooks on the surface, and walked up to the sheet on the chairs, the sunlight was making weird shadows that revealed an unmistakable form underneath the sheet. He leaned over it, watching the folds and edges of the sheet closely.

The sheet floated down, and the wind died./p

Yep, there it was. It was the body of someone on the seats of the four lined up chairs underneath the white layer of cloth.

Vash's fingers curled about the thin fabric, a strange sensation filling him up from his toes to his ears, but he didn't quite know what to label it. Apprehension? Hesitance? Anticipation? He didn't know how to categorize such a feeling, but it was there. As calm and neutral as he appeared to be (or tried), one could not simply shake off every emotion one came across. His pale fingers took hold of the folds over the backs of the chairs, and with a loud whistle of fabric, he pulled the sheet off.

As his hand drew the fabric up and away so he could see the person clearly, the folds seemed to move slowly through the air, the flapping sound resonating throughout the room as the sleeping face of Lovino's darker complexion was uncovered.

He was asleep face up on the chairs, his right side to the window, and his left arm over his chest rising up and down with his steady breathing. Vash could see how the usually foul spirited Italian brother was lacking the permanent mean and disinterested face he would frequently wear. Lovino looked very peaceful, his soft breathing being heard now that the sheet was in Vash's hand. His school uniform looked a bit wrinkled, most likely from the sleeping spell, but nothing else gave away just how long he had been asleep there in the same room without Vash knowing.

Seeing the Italian so peaceful and relaxed sort of…pissed the Swiss off.

He tapped the other's shoulder./p

"Hey, wake up _Dornröschen_." Vash urged, shaking him a bit.

Lovino continued to sleep, his eyelashes fluttered as the late sun flooded his sleeping form, his lips separated a bit, as his breathing deepened.

 _Maybe I could yell at his face,_ Vash thought. _That always scares his younger brother_. But Vash wasn't sure if that would work with Lovino. The number of times that he had had ever yelled at him were very few, in fact, he couldn't really remember if he had actually done it before.

He leaned down and took a breath to yell, when he felt Lovino's warm lips meet his own.

Perturbed, Vash froze. His eyes stared wide at the still asleep expression that the face underneath him wore. His face started to heat up at the touch, and he quickly pulled away, rubbing his mouth with his uniform sleeve to try and take off the soft sensation of the kiss, while Lovino slumbered away, unfazed and oblivious to what had happened.

"What the hell-!" He exclaimed, backing up until he bumped into the desk he had previously sat on, his notebooks and pencil hitting the floor and the desk groaning loudly at the push.

He watched as the Italian licked his lips, muttering something about a hot girl giving kisses.

If Vash wasn't pissed before, he definitely was now.

 ** _"WAKE UP YOU FREAKING DISGRACE!"_** He thundered.

* * *

 _Dornröschen = Sleeping Beauty  
_


End file.
